The Daughter He Never Knew
by KKCopper
Summary: Xavier was secretly married for two years of his life to a woman he desperately loved, but he had to leave her to protect her. Little did he know that she was pregnant and gave birth to his own flesh and blood, a young girl named Jayla...  more inside
1. The Worst Mistake of his Life

_**(A/N: Some of you may think I write too many stories at once, but I have so many stories in my head that want to get out. As I said earlier this week, "**_Sometimes I just write stories for myself, like I don't even care if others read it or not or if they even like it, sometimes I just write it to have something REAL to hold in my hand. Sometimes I'm just not satisfied with the story being in my head, I have to be able to read it and picture it from the readers' point of view. THAT gives me satisfaction" _**Yeah, so here it goes, like it or not, this will be my 8**__**th**__** story~ Enjoy *you may be a bit confused at first, but I promise it WILL explain itself in THIS chapter***__**)**_

When Carry woke up in her bed that morning, she was alone... She sat up and looked around… but Charles was nowhere in sight.

Carry got up in disbelief and looked around the room… all of his things were gone… Then, she checked the closet, nothing there.

Carry went into their bathroom (HERS now) and looked around, still not believing it… but, just like the other rooms; all of his things were gone.

Carry slowly headed out of the bathroom, out of her room, and into the kitchen where she slowly sank down in one of the chairs… That's when she noticed something out of place. There, on the table, was a picture and a note.

She picked it up… it was one of their wedding pictures, her favorite one, in fact. A tear fell down her cheek at the happy memory. Then, she read the note.

It read:

"_My darling, if you are reading this than you must have realized that I am gone. I am sorry by this short notice, but it was necessary if no one was to know about you. I understand you will not believe me, but I ONLY am doing this to protect you. I'm sorry that leaving was the only way to do that, but I love you and I could not bear the thought of you getting hurt._

_I'm so sorry, I know apologizing will never be enough, but leaving you hurt me too. I promise to come back if I can… but I don't think I will be able to._

_Be safe, I love you._

_Charles Xavier"_

She couldn't believe it… he'd finally left her like he'd said he would… He'd been saying that for the past few months… but she'd never believed him…

Carry had been married to Charles Xavier for two years, and she'd always known what he was and what could happen through knowing him, but she'd loved him and he her. Recently, though, they'd been arguing a lot and had been growing apart… He'd begun to tell her he was going to leave and THAT is what had started the arguments. He kept saying he had to leave because he loved her… but she wouldn't buy it.

"_IF you LOVE me than WHY would you LEAVE?" _she'd shouted at him the night of their first argument.

Charles hung his head. _"I don't want you to get hurt; people are starting to come after me because of my academy and what I do…"_

She'd never bought it… and now he was gone…

He'd left at the worst possible time to; last night she's found out she was pregnant. Carry had planned on tell him this morning… but now he'd never know.

Carry thought about this new event for a bit, her dilemma, to tell him NOW or to not… Would he be better off knowing or being in ignorant bliss?

Finally, she decided that she wasn't going to tell him. HE left HER so he obviously didn't want any part of her… Besides, a child would just put more weight on his shoulders than he already had, and that wasn't necessary…

SHE still cared for him… even though he left her… He SAID it was out of love… but she would never believe that.

And all that day, Carry stayed in her bed and cried, holding on to her stomach, wedding band, and sanity with all of her might.

…. …. …. …. ….

September 7th… 9 months after HE left…

Carry woke up panting and quickly called an ambulance, she was going into labor.

The ambulance made it there in less than 10 minutes, and they were short on time. Carry ended up giving birth in the ambulance… but it nearly killed her, though her baby was perfectly healthy.

"Jayla Lynn –" were her last words before she went unconscious.

The baby was rushed inside to the NICU section of the hospital and Carry was rushed the ER… She was only there for an hour though, for, after that point, she died… and Jayla lived.

Jayla was kept in the hospital for three weeks until they were sure she was healthy, then, at that point, she was sent to an orphanage… With no other family that the doctors knew of, they had no choice.

No one knew, though, that Jayla had powers, crazy powers beyond anyone's imaginings… and all because of her father, of whom she'd never know… and all because he left.

It was the worst mistake he'd ever made… and he'd never know why.

_**(A/N: This will be the shortest chapter by far, if anyone is reading this, and I hope you enjoyed it~ Review please~ But no matter what I'm going to continue this~**_

_**Thanks for your time~  
>~KKCopper)<strong>_


	2. Out of the Pot and Into the Frying Pan

_**(A/N: Here goes chapter two~ I now I'm gonna skip a LOT of years in this one, but it's important to do so or we'll never get on with the main part of the story, and if it's not here, it's not important~ Thanks for the reviews guys ^-^ it kept me going during my period of Writer's Block~ Now Enjoy~)**_

**Jayla's POV**

6 YEARS LATER…

I woke-up in my oh-so-giant room in my orphanage to the sound of my alarm going off, signaling that it was 6 a.m. _already_. I groaned and flung my left arm out to hit the snooze button, ALL I was asking for was _five_ more minutes…

When I flung my arm out though, it met absolutely NO resistance… not even my nightstand… or my "BED"… My arm was just HANGING there…

My eyes snapped open, I may have only been six (though I had the INTELLECT of at _least_ a 15 year old, one of my many talents) but I KNEW when something was wrong, and THIS was one of those times.

I looked around and gasped in shock when I suddenly realized I was "hovering" (for lack of a better word) about five feet about my… COT (the_ thing_ I sleep on did not deserve the word BED).

I had absolutely no recollection of how on _earth _I'd managed to get myself up here… and I didn't have any idea how I was supposed to get _down_ either… I kind of wanted to get down too, I was hungry for breakfast.

Just then, when I thought about getting down, I did. I let out a quick shriek as I fell from the ceiling onto my cot… and then rolled onto the floor where I stayed for a good while. I just lay there, thinking about what had just happened, what I had experienced…

As a six-year-old, I had a big imagination. I always believed in superheroes so my first thought was that I had super powers… I could fly… but, the logic I had reasoned against it… I couldn't come to any other conclusion though as I continued to think about it… I finally just admitted it to myself…

I had a superpower… but little did I know that flying was only the beginning.

4 YEARS LATER

By the time I turned ten, I fully accepted the concept of powers and the fact that I, Jayla Lynn Last-Name-Unknown (my mom's ID hadn't been on her when I was born and no one ever stepped forward and claimed to know her *which is why I was here*, lucky me) had them, and by them I DO mean _them_, plural. Over the last few years I discovered several other formidable gifts that I possessed. I could: read minds, see through things, teleport places, move objects with my mind, create force fields… maybe other things, too, but that's all I knew so far…

All of my gifts seemed to do with my mind, though, _that_ was one pattern they'd followed so far, one thing binding them together at least.

No one else knew about my "gifts" besides myself. From the day I discovered them, I decided to be a true "super hero" and keep them a secret to keep myself safe… so far, that decision had been the smartest thing I'd ever done…

The NEXT smartest thing I'll do, I've decided, is escape from this wretched place. I hate it here, living in this orphanage where no one could care less about you. I wanted OUT, the sooner the better too.

I wanted to leave today, I was turning eleven in a few days and I'd made it my goal to be out of here by then…

I was heading out tonight.

At lunch time, I was silent, not eating much and stuffing anything no one else wanted into a baggy when they weren't looking. It'd be my first meal for the night when I was out…

After lunch, I went to my room and silently finished up my packing and such. I waited until it was around four o'clock, before excusing myself from my chores and heading back up to my room.

My backpack was hidden under my bed. I made sure no one was watching first before slowly pulling it out and putting it on. Then, I headed over to my window, opened it up, and quickly headed down the fire escape.

I landed on the ground with a silent thud and instantly began to run heading down the street and weaving through alleys to get to the nearest bus station. I knew the bus would be arriving in about five minutes which was just the right amount of time for me to get there (I'd been planning this for a while, as you can tell, so I had it down to a T).

As I'd predicted, I reached the bus and managed to hop on just before they closed the doors. I smiled at the driver, a woman. She looked like she was about to question me but when I handed her a twenty and told her to keep the change, she kept quiet.

I sighed and headed around to the back of the bus. Not many people were on right now, mostly because it wasn't quiet two o'clock yet; most people were at work except for the occasional house-wife or run away orphan.

I sat my bag down next to me so I could have the whole seat to myself. Then, I decided how I would pass time. This was the perfect opportunity to work on my mind-reading and such.

I smiled to myself and closed my eyes, focusing on the… auras around me. I caught the occasional thought of a person on the street as we drove, but I was mainly focused on the five people and the driver _in_ the bus.

"_I wonder who that girl is… I bet she's running away,"_ the driver was musing to herself. She shrugged. _"Oh well, it isn't my problem. She seems to be loaded anyways."_

I smirked to myself. That was true, for an orphan at the age of ten I did have a nice chunk of money in the bank. It was from selling my mom's house and then the pile of cash that my… _father_ left for my mom.

My thoughts weaved down an unpleasant path whenever that word came up. It made me think about the man I'd never met who'd left my mom before he'd even known she was pregnant. I hated the man I'd never met for doing that to her.

Of course, I couldn't really be sure if he'd known about me or not, I sort of just assumed since I never had any contact with him throughout my entire life, and because I hadn't gone to his house, I'd been sent to the crapish place that was my orphanage.

But… it was possible that he HAD known about me and just didn't want anything to do with me. I scowled at that idea, I didn't like it. I secretly wanted my father to be this nice person who'd love me if he knew me, I craved it… The only thing I knew about him was that he left.

"_You know it's highly unlikely that he knew about you. If he did, I bet you'd have a last name,"_ my logic reminded me.

"What was that?" a person suddenly said and I realized everyone was looking around. I tried not to make it too obvious that I was a bit embarrassed. I'd forgotten that I'd been scanning through their thoughts, so, in turn they'd heard the one I'd actually thought. I wasn't very good at controlling myself yet.

Because of that little mishap, I decided my best way to pass the last fifteen or so minutes would be to read instead of work on my gifts. I dug into my bag and pulled out the one book I owned (and had read about thirty times, it never got old) and opened it to the page I currently had dog eared.

In case you were wondering, the book was The Rescue. It was by Nicholas Sparks and was one of the few tangible objects of my mother's that I'd received.

I was just getting to the part where Taylor and Kyle were playing catch in the yard for the first time (one of the sweetest parts if you ask me) whenever the driver announced my stop. I sighed, bookmarking the page and putting the book in my bag before getting up and heading off.

I stepped lithely off of the bus and began to head into downtown New York. I smiled to myself as I admired the buildings around me.

I paused outside of a brightly lit café and leaned against the brick. Here's where my brilliantly thought through escape plan ended. I'd considered getting an apartment, but I knew you had to be eighteen to legally live alone, so even if I did manage to get one, the cops would find me eventually.

What else was there for me to do then live on the streets? I knew I could do it, but the idea of always being out in the open, having nowhere to go when I needed to scared me.

It'd have to do for now. I'd become the rich beggar, the purposely lost child.

I sighed, shaking my head before heading off, deciding to explore and memorize a section of the city. I'd do that for a few days until I could walk around here blind-folded, it's what I'd need to do and be able to do in order to survive.

I would start today, with the area around me. First things first, find the places to eat that are cheap…

I began to walk along again, noting each restaurant I passed by and its prices (I basically had photographic memory). I weaved easily amongst the constant mass of people also on the sidewalks. Some of them were creeps that I tried to avoid; I preferred to stay closer to the road so beggars didn't touch me. Some people would look at me, confused, but most just ignored me, too busy with their own life to even glance at the people around them.

I kept going on for a while until I finally stopped and ate at a McDonalds. Then, I went on, heading to Central Park to hang out for a while…

It began to grow dark, though, and even though the lights were on in Times Square, I was scared a bit. I had to sleep out here, where else was I to go and not get sent to an orphanage?

I headed slowly along, looking around constantly now. I finally found a decent alley (as good as an alley can get) and headed over to the fire escape. I climbed to the top of the building before situating myself by the heater with my bag still on my shoulders (both) so it couldn't be stolen very easily.

I stared at the lack of stars for a while, sort of upseted that I could only see a few, even less than when I was at the orphanage. I wrinkled my nose in distaste as the fumes from the cars left a bitter taste on my tongue. Big cities sucked sometimes, but it was what I kind of wanted right now.

After a while, I finally fell asleep. My first night on my own with only a thought of tomorrow in the back of my mind, I was all alone.

This would be an interesting time.

_**(A/N: AH! Kind of left off on a sad note, but she'll be fine I promise ^-^. In the next chapie I'm gonna introduce the X-MEN! =O I hope you all keep reading and REVIEW! It's what kept me going to write this~) **_


End file.
